


Silent Hill: Remission

by hungry4angst



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry4angst/pseuds/hungry4angst
Summary: Making their way through the town of Silent Hill, follow an original cast as they come face-to-face with their inner demons, traumatic pasts, and upcoming horrors.





	Silent Hill: Remission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the prologue of my new, Silent Hill-inspired story! This is my first story that's seeing any type of publishing, so I hope it's to your liking :) If anyone would like to share positive comments, constructive criticism, or have questions, please feel free to share. However, I must state that questions that would involve me giving spoilers will be met with very basic "can't say" type answers. Just a heads up. Anywho, without further ado... I present to you... Silent Hill: Remission~~!

Prologue: Welcome to Silent Hill

* * *

_All around me is a pitch-black abyss. Try as I might, I can’t escape this all-consuming darkness. I can’t move, I can’t speak… A rushing feeling from below me sped past my head. The icy sensation accompanying it was all I could ascertain from within this shadow, this eternity._

_“Is this where my path has taken me? To a seemingly never-ending Hell?”_

_The reality of my situation was undeniable. And, as I contemplated how I had arrived here, a flash of twine raced through my mind. For a split second, my chest felt warm. I felt comfort. Her smiling face appeared before me, soothing and full of acceptance. Acceptance…_

_My reminiscing led to a throbbing in my head. Each pound… each pulse… banged against my skull... My consciousness fading and my eyelids growing heavy, I had one more thought before I was taken away:_

_“Maybe… I should let go.”_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly.

I attempted to raise myself, up onto my wrists. I groaned – a quick throb from what felt like behind my right eye thumped. Eyes closed, I balanced myself with my left hand and used my right to massage my temple.

“This feels like a hangover, ow…”

The throbbing subsided. Still massaging, I opened my left eye to take inventory of where I was. My gaze met with a white and green patterned wall. The wall was barren, except for one painting depicting a group of trees in the season of Autumn; red, yellow, and green leaves were in clumps and piles all around and underneath these luscious deciduous trees. The wallpaper continued on throughout the rest of the room. On the opposite side of the room rested a leather sofa, stretching about six-to-eight feet long.

Upon seeing the sofa, I stopped massaging and looked down. Apparently, I had awoken on a sofa similar to the one in front of me. The difference being this one wasn’t made of leather. In fact, it felt soft to the touch – way softer than any sofa I’d been on before. Running my hand across the side of the sofa, my head started to feel calmer. Taking this as my cue, I arose from the couch, stretching my limbs all at once and yawning.

Despite waking up here, I couldn’t recall where I was or how I’d come to be “here.” The last thing I remember… was…

_But that doesn’t make sense. If that’s true, then how did I end up here?_

Mulling over this question in my head a bit, I looked around some more. To the left of the sofa I had woken up on was a TV stand. Looked old, made of wood. A deep brown rectangle holding up a TV. The TV’s screen was caked in dust.

_Hasn’t been dusted in a while. Strange._

Continuing on. Behind the TV, on either side, were two glass doors that led out onto a balcony, one door for each side. As I walked up to the door on the right, I noticed the outside for the first time. The sun was out. But its rays were seemingly being blocked by a thick fog surrounding the balcony. Probably surrounding the entire building, too. The fog seemed quite unnatural.

I then made my way past the TV and sofa. I turned my head left and spotted the door to this room straight ahead. Without missing a beat, I strode towards the door.

The door looked sturdy. More of a white color than the TV stand, but definitely wooden. Carved on the door was a small rectangular hatch. For depositing mail, I surmised.

Mere inches from the door, I gripped the handle and turned the knob. The door creaked as it swung open.

Peering out the room, the hallway looked fairly normal. Lined with white walls, lamps, and a carpeted floor. Up and down the hallway were more doors, identical to mine. Each of them had their own number etched onto them. The lights were dim, and the carpet looked old.

_A hotel? Or maybe a motel._

Unnerved a bit, I took a breath and stepped outside my room for the first time. Closing the door behind me, I noticed my room number: 313. I made a mental note of that and proceeded to look down the furthest side of the hall, to my right. As far as I could see, the place was empty. Devoid of life...

_Suppose it could be early in the morning. No idea what time it is._

Taking another breath, I slowly made my down this silent corridor. The tap-tapping of my steps echoed throughout the still, barely lit hallway.

I had no doubts that the place was so quiet that, if I were to drop a pin, I could hear the impact. The effect was unnerving.

Halfway down the hallway, I was struck by a shiver running down my spine. I steal a glance over my left shoulder. Nothing…

_Creepy vibe._

After another minute of walking, I reached a staircase. There was a railing against the wall leading down. Stiffly grabbing the railing, I descended. I reached the second floor and quickly made my way onto the first. Stepping away from the staircase, I quickly glanced to my right. More rooms lined the walls. To the left, more hallway. Going down a few feet took me to the lobby entrance. The entrance itself didn’t look impressive. Built the same way as all the other doors, except it was brown and looked polished. I started to reach for the handle… and hesitate.

A feeling of dread washed over me. I froze in place. This unassuming door – barely different than any other door I’ve come across – filled me with primal fear. I shook slightly. I felt as if something was waiting for me on the other side. In this exact moment, the one thing I could think of to keep me from succumbing to this feeling – this panic – and turning right around… was my mother. The image of her smiling face was reassuring. I balled my hands into fists and started to take deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth.

A full minute passed before I was calm enough to reach for the door handle again. My hand slowly reached, gripped, turned, and pushed forward.

As I enter the lobby, one thing struck me immediately: there was light. I was surprised by how bright the lobby was. It seemed as if the entire room was filled with a luminescence.

Aside from the brightness of the lobby, the room didn’t have much to catch someone’s attention. The patterns on the walls and carpet were of the exact same variety back in my room. Looking at the wall to my right, a wooden rail caught my attention on top of the wall. I made my way around the corner ahead. The wall I had just looked at was part of a grand staircase.

Standing in front of the staircase, I could see more of the lobby. Tucked away in the left-hand corner were three waiting room chairs, a trash can, and a picture on the wall. I noticed that the chairs had tears spread throughout them. Looking into the trash can, it was completely empty, but the metal outside was scratched and smudged. The painting was a bit more interesting. It showed a scene of a building on fire, though I couldn’t discern much from the raging flames. All I know is that it made me feel uneasy, wary. The more I stared at the painting, the more the fire seemed to come to life before my eyes; the crackle of the fire, the feeling of heat on my face. The urge to turn away filled me. Slightly shaken, I continue observing the lobby.

Dead center of the lobby’s main area – to my immediate right – was a grandfather clock. The clock’s face didn’t have numbers. Ornate designs were deeply engraved into the wooden surface. Below the clock were three music boxes, placed in three indentations, accompanied by a description each. I read the description in the middle:

_Seat of the Princess, who awoke from Death._

“Classic tale, that one.”

Gasping, I instantly turned around.

Standing at the top of the staircase was a man. He was dressed in cocktail attire – black dress pants, black vest on top of a white dress shirt, and a black bowtie. Combed black hair sat on his head. He looked rather dashing, if a bit intimidating standing up there. He wore a cheek-to-cheek smile, and his posture was perfect. Both hands at his sides, he started to walk down the stairs toward me.

“I assume you’ve only heard of the kid-friendly version of the story, _Sleeping Beauty_. It’s nice enough, I suppose.” He shrugged as he said this. “The original version was a bit more… extreme. Yet, oddly enough, that’s the version I always remember. Funny how that works, isn’t it?”

Stopping at the very last step, he looked at me expectantly. Now that he was closer, I could see his eyes. They were a clear blue. They complimented his smile nicely.

“Uh, yeah. There are different reasons that could be, I guess…”

The man continued his unnerving smile.

“True enough,” he said with a chuckle. “But enough with the small talk. How may I help you?”

“Help me?” I asked.

"Yes. You _are_ one of our guests,” he replied matter-of-factly.

“And who might you be?” I questioned.

At that question, he nodded and gestured to the whole room around us. “My name is Pete Anwir, concierge of the Lakeview Hotel.”

“The concierge!” I exclaimed. “Good, I was hoping to find someone – anyone – who could help me out.”

Still wearing that unsettling smile of his, Pete cocked his head to his right and looked me dead in the eye. As much as I needed someone right now, the man before me creeped me out. But he seemed harmless enough, and I was desperate.

“Interesting thing to say. There’s always some help to be found in this town. In fact, we’ve had many… let’s call them, “satisfied”… customers over the years.”

Going down that final step, he gestured for me to follow him. He made his way to the other side of the room, opposite to where I came in from. Keeping apace, I remained behind him.

“Now, with that being said, what is it that you need?”

“Well… This’ll sound strange, but… I don’t remember checking in to this hotel.” I gave a nervous laugh.

“Is that so?” He inquired.

“Yeah. I remember waking up today in my room, and before that…”

I bumped into Pete.

“Sorry!” I shouted. I hadn’t been aware that Pete stopped walking.

He turned around to face me. “Please wait here a moment,” he said in an overtly cheerful tone.

Pete walked up to a door and unlocked it. To my surprise, we had already arrived at the front desk. The walk must’ve only been a couple minutes.

Flicking on the light inside, he pulled up the guestbook from below the counter and opened it. Looking at the book, it seemed to be laminated. It was a thin book as well – not many guests may have been checked into this hotel in recent memory. However, as Pete moved through a couple pages, I could see every space and line filled up with guest information. And yet, I ran into no other soul thus far…

“Room number?”

“313.”

Nodding, he started to look through the book. He kept smiling.

“Ah, there it is. Room 313, Miss Cecilia Deirdre. Says here… you checked in last night.” He looked up at me. “But you don’t recall that, you said.”

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered. “That’s not what I think of when I remember yesterday…”

Nothing added up. The bridge between then and now just didn’t exist, among other things. Scrunching my face in thought, I couldn’t think of anything. A hotel full of guests, yet no one around. Waking up in a hotel room, but not sure how I ended up there, or why, or when. Being _here_… instead of where I should be. The feeling of confusion was overwhelming. And the more I thought, the more light-headed I felt.

“Miss Deirdre, hello? You’re looking a little pale there.”

Coming back into the present, I look at Pete.

“I do?”

“Perhaps you’d like to freshen up a bit in the restroom. Go out the exit on the other side of the lobby, turn right, and it’ll be just past the stairs.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I could use some freshening up. Thanks, Pete.” I flash him a smile of my own.

“Think nothing of it. It is my job after all. And please, enjoy your stay.”

Waving me off, I nod and make my way, following Pete’s instructions. The entire walk consisted of me replaying my run-in with Pete. Remembering the moment I met Pete, I had a thought. He started talking about _Sleeping Beauty_. But… that wasn’t what I thought of. _Snow White_ was the story that came to my mind.

_Well, both stories do involve the princess waking up from a “death.”_

Arriving at the restroom, finally, I pushed the door open. The restroom wasn’t anything special, pretty standard. Four stalls, four sinks, two paper towel dispensers. I walk over to the nearest sink and turn on the faucet. Splashing water in my face never felt so good. Rubbing my face in with the water on it, I stare at my reflection.

The water hitting my face took me back to when I was little – about ten-years old. My mom brought me home early from school, as I had gotten sick. Once we got home, Mom took me to the bathroom and splashed water in my face and handed me a towel to dry off. The whole time she gave me that warm smile of hers. The way her cheeks crinkled and her eyes would focus squarely on me – those brown eyes combined with her creamy skin and frizzy brown hair. And she kept reassuring me that I’ll be fine. Her motherly magic, amazingly, worked. I stayed calm thanks to her.

_God… I could use her reassurance now…_

Looking at my reflection again, I could see some resemblance of her in me. We had the same hair, same eyes. But my skin was darker than hers. I look a bit more like my father. Wish I had inherited her “magic” for times like these. This whole situation didn’t make sense to me at all.

_What’s going on? Maybe I really _did_ get drunk last night._

I let out a small sigh. Even if I allowed the possibility of being drunk, the holes in my memory kept nagging at me. Rubbing my temples, I could see the confusion on my face.

_Unnnnnnnnh…_

A noise came from my right, in one of the stalls. Hearing it, I instinctively jumped a bit and stood ready to leave. The noise came up again and again. It sounded like a sexual moan. Perhaps female, but it didn’t… strike me as completely human.

The door to the stall furthest from me banged open… And what emerged wasn’t anything I could’ve expected.

This thing looked humanoid. It had a pasty white, slender body, no arms, two thin legs, and was completely nude. The body had scratches and cuts all about, except the crotch area.

The creature’s head was strange as well. More oval-shaped, there was a crooked line going up from the chin to the top of the head. It resembled stitches.

It stood there. It didn’t have eyes, but I could _feel_ it observing me. I was a deer in headlights. The terror I felt began to become overwhelming. I wanted to scream and to run. This monstrosity before me… it couldn’t have been real.

I heard a growl coming from it. A low, purring kind of sound. What I thought to be stitches on its face began to open up. Inside, rows of teeth on either side lined what I assumed was its jaws. Past the teeth was just flesh and a gaping hole.

The creature bent down on its legs, positioning itself. It became clear what this thing was planning to do to me. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I naturally reached into the left pocket on my jeans – without thinking – and felt something. I grasped it and brought it out quickly, revealing a pocketknife.

_A pocketknife?! How’d I get this?_

My curiosity died as I heard the creature moan again, except louder this time. This creature was getting ready to pounce. Gripping the knife tightly, I held it out in front of me, shakily. The creature flew, raising its open maw to bite down. I side-stepped it and followed by quickly slashing at its back. It let out a cry of pain. Before I could register the damage I had done, it whirled around and returned the favor by headbutting me. The attack pushed me back and I tripped over myself; the pocketknife fell from my grip, clacked on the ground, and slid behind me into one of the stalls. I kept my gaze forward as I blindly searched for the knife behind me, making sure the monster stayed in sight. Reaching the wall, I realized I had nowhere else to flee. The creature let out a screech as it was closing in on me.

Placing its feet between my legs, the creature bent over and brought its face inches from mine. The monster has started to salivate. A drop of saliva landed on my forehead, as I stared up at the monstrosity. Now face-to-face, mere inches from those jagged teeth, I became awash with panic. My heart was racing a mile a minute. Frantically, I sped up my blind search for the knife. Just as I was about to despair, my finger met the hilt of the knife.

I got my second wind and gripped the knife tightly enough where it hurt, ignoring my own pain, and thrust with all my strength into its chest, dead center. Letting out another cry of pain, the creature stumbled backwards and thrashed as blood seeped out from the stab wound. Falling to its knees, the creature wailed one final time. Twitching, it collapsed and remained motionless.

_Is… is it… dead…? It’s over? Will it… get back up? What the hell was this thing?!_

Sitting there – trying to collect my thoughts – I start to feel sick. Crawling on my hands and knees, I head into the stall that the monster came from and throw up into the toilet. My adrenaline was wearing off and the strangeness of what just transpired took over.

_What… the hell…? A monster… A genuine monster. And… I killed it._

I began to attempt to stabilize my breathing; in through the nose, out through the mouth. Over and over…

Starting to calm down, I took one last deep breath and held up the knife. Looking at it in the light, the blood of the creature was still on it. I was told once that leaving blood on a knife will rust it or make it duller. And if there are more of these things out there… I’ll need this to last as long as it can. Grabbing some toilet paper, I cleaned the blade and put it back in the pocket I had found it in.

Using both my hands, I push against the toilet and stand up. My legs shaking, I walk out the stall and pause. The body was still there, remaining limp. I stare at the body for a moment.

_I have to get past it… Come on, Cecilia. Once you’re out, you can go find Pete and tell him what’s happened._

Taking a deep breath, I walked around the corpse carefully.

Once outside the restroom, I immediately dashed towards the lobby and I threw the door open.

“PETE!” I yelled desperately.

I ran straight through the lobby to the front desk. The anticipation of telling Pete about what I had just experienced was so intoxicating.

I reached the front desk to find the lights were off, and Pete was nowhere to be seen.

“No… Pete, where’d you go?”

The guestbook was still out and open. I looked at it and saw a note scribbled in the corner. I grabbed the book and read it:

_Lakeside Amusement Park _

_Borley Haunted Mansion_

“An amusement park?”

Why would Pete jot down an amusement park in here? And a haunted mansion to boot… A plethora of questions started to rush through my mind. None of it made sense.

As these questions overran me, my hands shook as I closed the guestbook. Something caught my eye. Taped onto the cover was a map and a note. Luckily, the Lakeside Amusement Park was nearby. And as for the note, it had one line on it:

_Welcome to Silent Hill!_


End file.
